Sailor Moon Sleeping Beauty
by Steffii
Summary: In an alternate universe, things are not what they seem. When a terrible encounter occurs in the celebration of a birth of a new "star", Queen Serenity must commit to her duty and protect that star with everything she has got otherwise all will be lost.
1. Prologue: Cursed

Note: In order not to get the two confused, the former Queen of the moon will be named Serenity and her daughter, Usagi. By the way, this is set in an ALTERNATE universe.

Sleeping Beauty

Cursed

There was a huge celebration going around on the Moon Kingdom, for the Queen Serenity had given birth to a daughter named Usagi. All the kings and queens from all the nine planets came together in order to join the celebration of the newborn princess. The celebration was very beautiful, given the grace of the stars and also the outer planets.

Each planet gave their gift to the princess. Either an item she could use when she got older or something that would protect her from harm. For all the gifts, the infant smiled, the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen. Yes, a very magical party indeed.

When the three guardians, Luna, Artemis and their daughter Diana were about to give their gifts, something in the door interrupted them with a loud bang. It was the thirteenth guest whom had arrived late at the party.

Metalia. Queen of the dark kingdom.

No one liked her, or trusted her for that matter. She seemed to have that strange personality where she only wanted power and control, or maybe something even more. Queen Serenity invited her anyways, despite protests of other guests but she knew it would cause something if she did not.

Metalia bowed before the cradle and Queen Serenity. "I apologize being so very late," she said. "You thought I wouldn't come, did you Majesty?"

"Just what are you doing here?" Queen Serenity questioned. "Don't you have better things to do then to be here to celebrate?"

"Perhaps I do,"Metalia replied, with a smirk on her face. She looked at the princess. "Such beauty in even an infant... how is that even possible?"The princess smiled at the dark queen, resulting in a powerful ray of light that made Metalia's skin burn. She backed away from the cradle, in shock by what she saw. "So, even she is out to get me?"

"Don't make me laugh,"Queen Serenity repressed, "she's an infant. What could she possibly do to you?"

"You did not see that Light?" Metalia snapped. She put her hands over the cradle. "Such a light, cannot exist."

Queen Serenity stepped forward, grabbing Metalia's arm before doing anything. "If you lay a finger on my daughter, you will be sorry,"she said, angrily. She pushed Metalia back. "Be gone. No one wants you here. I guess it was a mistake to have you as a guest."

"Don't be foolish, Queen Serenity, I did not come here to celebrate,"Metalia said, "I came her to give her a special kind of gift."She whispered some sort of language that could not be decoded. Some guests were in too much of a shock to stop her and others were whispering to each other. "Yes, I give you not a gift but a curse. When she reaches the age of adulthood, she will die."

This announcement caused a commotion, but Queen Serenity remained calm. She knew how to deal with a snake like Queen Metalia. "I order you to leave right now, and if you don't co-operate, I will make you leave by force."

Metalia only laughed at the Queen's threats and disappeared.

"Don't worry, your Majesty," Luna said, stepping up to the cradle, and smiling at the baby. She closed her eyes. "I shall reverse the spell that Metalia has put on Usagi, and instead, she will fall into a deep sleep when she pricks her finger on a spindle for a hundred years. The only thing to awaken her, will be a kiss from a true love. This, princess, is my gift to you."

And so, it begins.

What kind of a story will this be?


	2. Fallen

Note: Finally an update! I decided to change the POV to first person (Usagi's POV)because I feel comfortable. I want to make it feel like the reader is in the story! Enjoy! :)

Scene 1

Fallen I

I am forbidden from leaving the moon. My Mother nor my guardians allow me to leave. If I do, I will end up getting into a huge amount of trouble. That is the last thing I need. To be lectured by Luna. Worse of all, my mother, who expects perfection from me so I can become Queen of the Moon. I do not want to be Queen. I want freedom to explore the entire Universe. That is my problem, according to my mother. I am too free.

She tries to teach me the basic fundamentals of being Queen but I cannot live up to her expectations because I am too busy thinking about other things. Like leaving the moon for one. What if I could do that without anyone noticing? Now that would be truly amazing. Too bad all the other soldiers run wild and make sure I am in my room where I belong apparently.

I do not understand what my mother is too blind to see. Is it because she, as well, is caught up in her own world? I will never understand her, I suppose.

I take a look at my appearance in the mirror. I have the same hairstyle as my Mother's. Two blonde 'buns' on either side of my head almost like ponytails, traveling almost all the way to my feet. I am wearing the usual outfit most girls wear in the Moon Kingdom. A shirt, and pants, much to my Mother's discretion. Go figure. I guess I am not fit to be a princess let alone a queen.

I start combing my hair and let the buns loose. The ribbons naturally come undone and fall to the floor. I brush my long golden hair until it becomes soft. Right now, it is the only thing I can do to pass the time.

I do not get far with brushing my hair for I hear a knock on the door. It's Luna. I tell her to come in.

Luna is in her cat form rather than her human form. Why this is, I am not sure myself but maybe she will tell my the story someday.

"Usagi, your mother wishes to speak to you," Luna says.

I force the urge to roll my eyes pass. "How come?" I wonder, not looking at her but at my reflection in the mirror.

"You know why," Luna says. No. Truthfully I do not know. "It is your birthday in less than a month."

I almost drop the brush. Right. My birthday is quite soon. Apparently an important one too. I turn sixteen which means responsibility. I hate responsibility. So boring! I just want to live.

"Oh right," I reply, pretending I knew what my Mother wants.

'_Do I really need to go and see what she wants?' _I think. I try not to look like I do not want to.

Luna leaves my room.

I reluctantly get up but not before I put my hair back up to its original style. When I am done this, I walk out of my bed room and go to seek my mother in her chamber. However, I am not able to get there in time, because I feel something strange as I pass a certain room. My curiosity gets the best of me. My Mother calls the room 'The Forbidden room', meaning no 'Usagi's allowed' including the rest of the people/servants in the Castle. Anyone who enters may get into big trouble.

My hand touches the knob of the Forbidden Room. At first I am not sure if I want to open it but my mind tells me to do it. My conscience does not help either for it is telling me the same thing, to open it or else I will never get a chance to do it later on. I do not get why now of all times I feel the need to check out the room. I guess being cooped up in my room plays a part.

I twist the knob, and slowly open the door. The room is dark, so I turn on the lights. Nothing major in here. It's all stone hedged walls with counters, and a desk. I am about to leave until I stumble upon a pedestal before me. The pedestal is not all that big and still, I feel something even more odd about it. On the top, there is a button. I touch it without thinking and sirens start going off.

I freak out. When I am not prepared for a situation like this, I start crying. I have always been a cry baby. Even my Mother knows this. I try to leave the room, only to find the door is locked. I bang on the door, calling out for help. No one comes for me. I am left alone.

A huge light comes from the pedestal, dragging me into it.

It feels like I am falling very lightly without hitting the ground yet

The light changes from white into a dark blue color. Strange white of fluff are in the sky too. I have no idea what those even are. I do not have time to think because I realize the ground is near and I am about to die.

I must have closed my eyes because when I open them, I am not dead. I did fall, but on something. Rather, someone.

I look below me. Under me is a black clothing, with feet. I turn to the other side and see that the someone I fell on is male.

"You're so heavy..." the guy mutters. "Can you... get off me please?"

"Heavy?" I exclaim, in anger. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

I am ready to blow punches to this guy's face until I feel being pushed off him. He has gotten up, and I see his entire face. He is younger than what I thought he is but older than me for sure, with dark black hair and blue eyes, like the color of what appears to be the sky wherever I am. He wears a black tuxedo with a long black cape on, something of what a Prince would wear.

"It was sarcasm," he replies, annoyed.

I am the annoyed one here. He is just being rude. "You're not very nice."

"And you're not acting like a lady."

"Do you even know who I am?" I snap.

He pretends to look delighted to know. "No I don't, but do you know who I am?" he asks. "I am Prince Endymion of Earth."

_Prince Endymion_, I think. My Mother tells me about the Earth's affairs sometimes. She theorizes that Earth might be starting a war with the moon, because they are quite independent. I am not sure but I believe at one time, the moon people used to rule Earth, until the Earth peopled shunned them away.

Knowing how he might react to me if I tell him who I am, I decide to lay low a little. "My name is... Bunny!" I exclaim, oh so dramatically. Bunny is a nickname my family/friends call me on the Moon.

"Bunny... very interesting," he says. It probably sounds dumb to him. Bunny isn't a common name, nor is it normal either. He gives out his hand to me. "Well, nice to meet you, but I should be going."

I let him pull me up off the ground. "Where?" I ask.

"Like it's your business."

"Oh come on, who am I going to tell?" I am quite nosy at times, so I am not surprised when Endymion has a not amused look.

"Well, the castle for one." He points to an extremely large castle. It's even bigger than the one back home! I am surprised, but it isn't as enlightening. Earth's Castle has patronism written all over it. Each tower is the exact same size, and are about ten times higher than the Moon's castle. Still, despite how overwhelmingly big the castle is, there is something very boring and dark about it.

"The bricks are way too gray and dull," I point out.

Endymion sends me a glare. "Gray and dull? My grandfather made it."

"Your grandfather obviously has bad taste." I roll my eyes. "Duh." 

"Do you ever keep your mouth shut?"

Now, this guy is starting to really annoy me. "Are you saying I should shut up?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Endymion mutters. "Do you even live here? How did you just fall out of the sky?"

I think back to when I touched that pedestal. Something about it allowed me to pass through it. It is supposed to be a portal between worlds, but I never knew of all places I would end up on Earth. I cannot tell him that. I am too nervous to tell him I am Princess of the Moon. It's quite odd to say, but, I feel strange being here.

Like something wants me on Earth. I cannot say whether or not it is a good thing.

I will have to trust myself for now, and try to find a place to stay while trying to figure out how to get off Earth. Before the Earth people discover who I am.


	3. Earth

A\N: Please note that it will not go into sleeping beauty mode right away. I need to tell the story that leads up to that.

Scene 2:

Fallen II

Earth has some really weird the kind of scenery that never appears on the moon. They are called trees. Some trees are tall, almost as high as the castle towers. Others are short and stumpy. What I love the most, is lying down on the soft green grass. We have fake grass on the moon, so it's a bit uncomfortable and less beautiful. I also love the deep blue sky rather than the dark black space I am used to seeing. The sun goes wonderfully with the blue sky, too. There are not many houses near the castle, and instead scatter around the entire land, as I can see from a tall hill. There is so much to explore here and yet I am worried about returning to the Moon.

What happened to me? I do not want to stay here and go back to a place where no one understands me? Endymion may not be very friendly towards me at the moment... however, he is extremely cute and who would want to leave that? Besides, it's about time I spend more time around boys.

"So, you're not from around here, dumpling?" Endymion asks me.

I shiver at the word. Dumpling. Another stupid nickname one of my friends, Rei, calls me a lot when she is annoyed with me. "Don't call me that," I snap. "It's Bunny, and yes I am not from around here."

"Where are you from then?"

"The moo-" I stop myself. _Damn don't give it away! _"The Moo Cow country."

He gives me a strange look. "Moo... cow?"

I need to back it up somehow. I can do this. I have done it before. Yet, most of my plans have no succeeded. "Yeah! Moo cow. We have... lots of cows that go Moo."

"Oh okay. For a moment there I thought you were going to say the Moon."

I stop dead in my tracks. Instead, I try to play dumb. "I don't know what the Moon is."

Endymion chuckles. "The people there are not on friendly terms with Earth," he says. "Apparently they want to take us over."

_What? I thought it was the other way around? _I think. My mother told me that Earth wanted to take over us instead. I want to so badly tell him that the Moon would never do that, but I remember I can't tell him where I am from.

"The Moon people are violent, so we are preparing for battle."

"B-Battle?" I tremble. "Isn't that a little... much?"

"Nope. We're surprise attacking."

_They call us violent? Earth is the one that wants to attack the Moon._

"Why are you so worried, girl from Moo Cow country?"

I shrug. "N-Nothing. Just... tired."

"Then, maybe I should take you to my private cottage."

I hang my head at his offer. A private cottage? That does not sound suspicious at all. I bet he wants to kill me because he knows who I am! I can transform, I think. At least that is what Luna tells me. She trains for in case the enemy come to attack. I have not done much though. Thankfully, I carry this in my pocket.

I check my pocket. I probably look white on my face because the brooch is not in my pocket. I prevent myself from cursing. If an enemy attacks Earth, I cannot help them.

He takes me to a not so far off small cottage. Endymion tells me, as we walk to the cottage, sometimes guests stay there because they have no where else to go and there is also no fee to staying either. His mother lives there too. He does not speak anymore about it. I wonder if his father lives there too. When we get inside, he is not anywhere to be seen. His mother is here, as he said, cleaning off the counters.

"Mom, I have a guest here," Endymion says. "She has no where to stay. She's from Moo... Country."

His Mother did not stop working. "Moo Country?"

"Don't ask..."

"Well, she can stay here for as long as she wants."

"Thank you, Ma'am," I say in my most polite voice.

"Please, call me Wynne," she replies. She lifts up a vase, wipes it clean underneath and puts it back. "What's your name?"

"Bunny," I say.

"Even has a weird name." 

"..."

_He is exactly like his mother, _I think.

Wynne stops what she is doing and turns around. She has black hair, exactly like Endymion, except for their eyes are not similar. Hers are dark brown, and his are sky blue. "You may be weird, but you're beauty is absolutely astonishing," she says. "Are you sure this isn't your girlfriend, Endymion?"

Endymion slaps is forehead, while my hot begins to turn very hot, and I know that it is not hot inside the house.

"No... she fell from the sky."

Wynne scratches her head. She raises her eyebrows, because she is confused. "So, you're Bunny from Moo Cow Country who fell from the sky?"

"It was from climbing a tree," I say.

"Well, you are lucky my son caught you, young lady or you might have been dead."

I pretend to agree by nodding my head.

Endymion shows me to my room. It is quite a small space... I am not used to a small room. My room at home is a lot bigger than that. I have to endure it, at least until I can get out of here. I still have time to explore at least.

"Sorry, if it isn't cow-like enough, Miss. Moo," Endymion teases.

I am about to kick him when he closes the door before I can and I hit the door with my foot really hard. I clutch my foot, and curse Endymion. He may be super handsome, but his attitude is starting to piss me off further. Why the hell did I choose 'Moo Country' to begin with? My idiotic behavior is what gets me into these sorts of messes. Kind of what my Mother tries to tell me all the time.

I guess I really do not deserve to be Queen. Not even a Princess. My Mother tells me I am too free and make decisions awkwardly. I can also cry too much, too. For a fifteen year old, this can be considered immature. I do not hear much good things about me, at least not from my mother or Luna. My friends are hardly any help. They take my Mother's side and sometimes even call me lazy. Especially that hot headed Rei.

I flop onto the bed. It's soft, but not as hard as mine back home. I am almost starting to like this place except for being with that idiot who is apparently a Prince. He is also my enemy. What else can I do? I cannot go past being friends. Not that I want to be friends with him. He is too damn rude.

Wynne knocks on my door. "Bunny? Can I come in?"

"Come in."

"I made supper. Endymion is down there too, if that makes it better."

My eye twitches with such annoyance that I almost throw a pillow. "Sure, I will come down."

Surely at the table is Endymion. Of all people. I pretend to not notice him and sit at the table peacefully. That is until I realize the chair is not under me except for the air, so I end up falling on my back. Endymion must have pulled it away before I got there. Angrily I shout at him, "Okay, really? What's your damage, Prince? I haven't done anything."

He smiles a smile which is absolutely brilliant and yet mocking at the same time. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Wynne throws a plastic cup at his head. "Will you at least be polite to her? Geez, you men. I am sorry, Bunny. He's not used to having girls in the house."

"Mother," he growls.

"But it's true."

"I-It is not."

I pretend to smile at her, the fake smile I pull off with my own Mother. "Sure, no problem." I hope she does not see through me.

Wynne gives me some rice on my dish, along with meat I have never tried before. She calls it fish. I have heard of it, and I love it right away. It's different from the meat I have had. There are trades between the Moon and the Earth, but nothing like this sort of meat ever was introduced.

Endymion pours me some milk. "Some milk for the moo cow?"

I glare at him. "Thank, you," I mock him.

"No problem."

_This guy..._

Before the little quarrel turns into an argument, Wynne decides to step in. "So, do you have any family around?"

"I bet they are a bunch of cows," Endymion chuckles.

I kick his leg, making him shout a bit. "They are not," I snap. "It's just difficult to explain."

"That's fine, dear. You don't have to say anything." Wynne snaps Endymion a look, to which he suppresses and looks away. "Endymion, why don't you show her around?"

"EH?" we both exclaim, much to my embarrassment.

_Oh wonderful._ I am sure he is thinking the exact same thing I am right now.

After supper, he takes me outside to the town-like place as his mother suggests. It isn't the town that is bugging the hell out of me, though. It's Endymion, and he is starting to get under my skin. Other than that, I really enjoy the beauty the town brings, which surprises him. I can tell because he gives me weird looks like I never saw Earth before. Which is true, I haven't. I must say, my Mother is wrong when she said Earth was 'Ratty' and dirty.

"It's like you're from another planet."

"Funny you should say that," I mutter. Technically, the Moon is not a planet. We never refer to it as 'We live in the planet, Moon'. No, it makes no sense. The Moon is always referred to as the Moon. It is a much different place that is for sure.

"Okay, look, this is our first day meeting and we despise each other," Endymion says. "Why don't we try going our separate ways?"

I find this insulting almost, but spending another minute with him is wasting my time. "Fine by me," I snap, absolutely vexed by what I got myself into.

I don't even get to walk away because I feel a book thrown at my head.

"What the hell are you doing with Endymion?" a voice shouts at me, as I fall straight to the floor.

"B-Beryl..." I hear Endymion say. "Hi, to you too."

I get up, with the book in my hand and I throw it back at her. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I shout.

Beryl has long, somewhat curly, brown hair. She is pretty, but not beautiful like some of the girls I have seen. Her eyes are strange... a color I cannot quite describe. It's rather scary to be honest. "Who is she?" Beryl demands.

"Um, Beryl, this is Bunny. Bunny, this is Beryl," he introduces us.

Beryl and I stare at each other for a long time. "So, who is she?" Beryl repeats.

"She's a guest in my mother's house," Endymion says, scratching his head. "Sorry..."

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"I was going to..."

I manage to fend off a chuckle. "Is she your girlfriend?" I whisper.

"Shut up, she isn't."

"Who is _she _then?"

"A girl who thinks she is my girlfriend."

I end up in a fit of laughter.

_This is going to be so interesting._


	4. Strive

**A|N: This is in an alternate universe so please don't freak out on me and ask me why a certain thing happened. **But yeah, Enjoy

"You are being serious, aren't you?" I say, once I have quit my laughter.

Endymion sighs. "Unfortunately, yes." He looks quite serious when he speaks about it. Almost like it is a punishment, but Beryl is quite pretty so why the need to look like he lost something?

"Come, Endymion, let's go somewhere where this girl is not," Beryl suggests to him.

"But he is supposed to show me around the town," I snap at her.

Beryl and I glare at each other. "Are you trying to take him away from me?"

"Ew, no, why would I?"

"I suppose that is a good thing?" Endymion mutters. I don't think Beryl heard him but I sure did. "Bunny is right. If I do not show her around the village I fear my mother will murder me."

Beryl's face goes completely red. Not with embarrassment but with pure anger. She pushes me out of the way and stomps off in a storm. People who are around her move out of her path to avoid conflict. I chuckled inside, knowing I won that one. She would be back, I am quite sure of that.

"Well, her anger is better than my Mother being furious with me," Endymion says. "So, I guess I should show you around more…"

"Oh right."

He shows me the main part of the city, which is full of people selling food, clothing and weapons. The whole event intrigues me, so I suddenly wander off to go see what the fuss is about with markets. My mother forbids me to go to markets, which sucks because I my friends usually get good items for a price. Here the market is the same as back home, only there are many different types of food like vegetables I never seen before. One particular food looks like little green trees and I find them cute.

When the merchant turned their back, I grab what the mini tree and put it in my mouth. I did that just as the merchant turned around. He knows immediately what I did and demands I pay him for eating it. I try to tell him I am a traveller and I am hungry. The merchant refuses to comply.

"Girl, do you know what they do to people like you? They cut you!" the merchant man shouts. No one in the market stops to look at me. They keep going at their business, like I am invisible or something. The merchant wields a knife and aims it at me. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Oh, please…" What can I say? I am nervous at the moment. The merchant tries to hit me but his hand stops midair by another hand. Endymion has saved me. The merchant, in return, is startled to see him present.

"Prince Endymion… what are you…"

"You will not lay another hand on her, understand?" Endymion warns. "If you do, I will be sure my father will kill you." He grabs me by the hand and pulls me away from the market. "What the hell were you doing back there?"

"I… ate… this mini tree he was selling," I reply. "It was really good!"

"You mean… broccoli, right?"

"Uh. Yeah. Broccoli."

"You are troublesome," Endymion says. "I don't know how I ended up meeting you but you are seriously crazy."

He is pisses me off, so I step on his foot and walk off. "Jerk!"

"What is your problem? I just _saved _you."

"You keep insulting me!" I snap at him. "How else am I supposed to react? I hope that Beryl girl realizes how rude you really are."

"Not like a meat ball like you is going to get a boyfriend anyway," he says, and sticks out his tongue at me. As if this day cannot get any worse and already I make a nemesis already with one of the cutest guys I have ever seen.

So he takes me back to the house. Wynne has no time to ask him how the day went because he left in quite a hurry. She apologizes for his son's temperament. She says it has been a long time since someone actually clashed with him before and showed the same personality. I can hardly see either of us having the same personality… I'm a klutz and he is a prince. It is not that hard to see.

I really like his mother though. She is very kind towards me. Ever since my arrival she has been absolutely wonderful. I wish my mother was more like her. It would make life a whole lot easier if they were. Come to think of it, have they even noticed my absence? If they did, wouldn't they have searched on this planet by now? I start to worry. What am I thinking to have gone through that portal without being hunt down? I can never get away from castle life.

The prince has no idea how lucky he is. Instead he is acting like a spoiled brat. I hate people who act that way because of who their parents are. I have come across too many like him.

I start to feel tired and decide to close my eyes for the night. Wynne wishes me a good night sleep and lets me know tomorrow will be a lot better. I hope so. I also hope that somehow that when I do become rescued that I won't get yelled at too much or grounded.

The next day after an extremely long sleep, Endymion is sitting at the kitchen and when he sees me, he looks almost disgusted.

"Well, someone looks nice in the morning," he teases.

I roll my eyes. "Do you insult every girl you see?"

"No just you. Go use the bath or something."

"Fine. I will," I say. Before leaving I stick my tongue out at him, "Jerk!"

I take my lousy bath… if you could call it that. Wynne had to help me with it so she brought tons and tons of water from what she calls a "well". I help her because she looks completely exhausted. Despite the odd difficulties, I wash my hair and clean my body. I remember something similar to this on the Moon only I did not have to lift a finger just to get water into a tub. I wonder if maybe they lack in resources here and need to get it from the Moon?

I get out of the bath and dry myself off. Carefully, I redo my hairstyle the infamous bun style. They look like meatballs, but they actually are not. I hate it when people call me meatball head.

"Do you need help with anything else?" I ask Wynne who still looks exhausted.

Wynne smiles but gently shakes her head. "No, dear. It's fine. You are the guest." She is tired more than she was before. I hope everything is okay with her.

Even Endymion is worried about her. "Mother, are you sure everything is okay with you?"

"I am alright. I just need a minute." She sits down on the kitchen chair and stays there for a minute.

"I better go. Father needs me at the castle," Endymion says. "Bunny, can I ask you a simple task?"

I groan, "What?"

"Look after my mother until I get back. She doesn't look well."

I sigh but I don't want to leave her so I agree. "Fair enough." I hate responsibility. Never have. My mother calls me the Wind, because I go wherever I want to and I don't care where. I am not sure if that is a bad thing but now that I think about it she was probably telling me I am not responsible.

Wynne takes a nap for a couple hours, leaving me bored as ever. I look outside at the beautiful sunny day. I have never seen the sun shining so brightly before. Besides there being a "war" between the Moon and Earth, why should I be kept from such a beautiful place?

Seeing that Wynne is peaceful in her sleep, I take a slip outside and feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. I love it! How can no one like this? I barely feel the sun back home. I almost want to reach the sun and touch it. To think that the only thing keeping everyone alive is a ball of lava. Dangerous, but these Earth people needed it to live.

I walk farther out to a grassy field where I feel the wind blow my hair around. Such a nice breeze, if only there was such things on the Moon.

Suddenly I hear a scream from the house. It's Wynne's voice, so I rush back in the house to find that a horrible looking monster is in the house, grabbing Wynne by her body. I didn't know where this monster would have come from exactly, but knowing that it came so suddenly meant that it is from an enemy.

There is only one thing to do… Transform.

Wait, I forgot my brooch at home!

This is the time where I seriously start to hate myself for being stupid.

"Oh look! Another human I can steal from!" the monster exclaimed, cheerfully as it made its way towards me.

_Oh just great. Now I have to do things the hard way -_

The monster's hand grows and tries to grab me. I move out of the way quickly, while screaming and cursing to myself. I can't defeat this damn thing…

I think for a minute to reassure that I lost my brooch. Before Luna came in to speak with me, I put my brooch in my pocket. I swear I did, but why didn't I feel it yesterday? I slap my forehead. Duh. It must be where I fell on Endymion. I need to lead this monster away from Wynne and quickly.

"Hey you!" I foolishly scream. "Come get me! I am better tasting!"

The Monster drops Wynne and charges at me. I take the chance to run away. I need to leave the town to avoid any conflict and before Endymion sees me. I can't let him see me transform. Why did this monster have so much speed while I could barely run a mile? I guess that is what exercising is for…

Note to self: Listen to Rei next time she wants to train me or at least when she attempts to. The last time she tried training me, she almost burnt my hair. I will never forget that.

_C'mon brooch! Where are you? _I think.

I am at the place where Endymion and I met, but there is no sign of the brooch!

Luckily I see something shining on the ground. I quickly pick it up, with the monster on my tail. Now to transform.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" I yell. No this is not the first time I have transformed… Well, this is the first time I have fought.

My brooch transforms me into a uniform with a blue mini skirt, red boots, long white gloves, pale short sleeved top and a blue-white striped collar attached to the top. In the middle of the red bow on my chest, is the red heart that carries my brooch, the most important piece of all. On my forehead is a tiara with a red spot in the middle of it. I can use my tiara to destroy this monster.

…That's if I can ever stop crying.


	5. Trouble

**A|N: No don't worry there will be no monster of the day like the anime did. **

_Stop crying, Usagi! _I think to myself as I foolishly try to dodge the monster's attacks. The monster's attacks are apparently lightening mixed in with fire. It shoots the attack out of what looks like a mini canon for an arm. I have to somehow find a way to kill it. The only magical weapon I have is my tiara. That is the one thing I was taught by Luna and the others. The rest of my powers were left for when I turned sixteen.

As I turn to see what the monster is doing next, I see that it has disappeared. I scratch my head, looking desperately for it. The monster comes from behind me and grabs me by surprise. It chuckles in my ear, and tells me I will die for even trying to fight it.

Instead of the monster hitting me, it starts screaming and releases me. I don't have much time to see what happened. A man in a tuxedo stands on a tree branch. He has a mask on so I can't see his whole face.

"Trying to attack poor defenseless women, huh?" the man in the tuxedo says.

"Wait? Poor defenseless?" I shout at him.

"Never mind!" the man snaps. "Just do what you need to do before this thing becomes stronger."

I take my tiara out, praying that I get the shot right. Intent on hitting the monster, I throw the tiara at it with all my might. The tiara hit the monster in the face and a huge light appears from it along with screams and cry for mercy. The monster disappears as the tiara falls to the ground. I pick it up and only see a talisman on the ground, the only thing that is left from the monster.

"Who are you?" I ask the tuxedo man.

He hints a smile at me. "You can call me Tuxedo Mask for now," he says. "But I'd like to ask you the same question."

_I can't tell him who I am exactly… _"Sailor Moon," I reply, hoping he hasn't heard of the title.

"Interesting. Thank you for all your help, but I don't need it," Tuxedo Mask says. He gently picks up the rose and gives it to me. "Keep it as thanks."

I am taken my shock. Whoever that man is, he is damn handsome that's for sure and also kind. I wonder why he looks so familiar. I shrug it off, and quickly undo my transformation to see if Wynne is all right.

She is lying on the floor, so I help her up and bring her to the bed. I feel her forehead. No fever. She does look really restless. I leave her alone for a while until Endymion returns to the house. He is even more concerned about his mother, wondering what would have caused the illness.

I tell him there was an attack earlier. I don't say I transformed into Sailor Moon. That would be stupid. He believes me and asks me what the monster looks like. I explain to him that Sailor Moon saved us before anything terrible happened. I also believe that Wynne was sick because she could sense the monster coming nearby.

"Once again, thank you for keeping her safe, Bunny," Endymion says and smiles at me for the first time since I have been here.

I blush and say it is no big deal.

The door slams open, and Beryl comes rushing in and pushes me away. I am really starting to hate her now. The girl is too obsessed with Endymion, who doesn't show an interest in her one bit. Endymion shows how annoyed he is by asking her what she is doing.

"I heard about the monster!" Beryl exclaims. "I thought you were hurt or something!"

"I'm not hurt. Don't worry about it."

"I can't have my future fiancé hurt!"

_Future fiancé? _

I get up and point at her. "Hey you! Who do you think you are pushing me?" I snap.

Beryl lets go of her hug around Endymion, turning to me, "You were in the way," she states. "Aren't you a foreigner? Shouldn't you be going back to your weird country?"

"Weird country? I think not. The only weird thing here is your hair," I say.

"My hair? You're the one to talk! Meatball head!"

Endymion tries not to laugh, and turns around while covering his mouth.

"Endymion, maybe we should go out or something -" Beryl says.

He sighs. "I can't, Beryl. I have my duties to commit to."

"Like taking care of that girl?"

"Sorry, I really need to go," Endymion says. "My father is planning an attack on the Moon and he needs my incentive."

My eyes widen. An attack on the moon? No! I almost open my mouth to object but instead I ask him why.

"Because, the Moon wants to do the same, so my Father will fulfill their wishes. This means about a month or two, we will be in battle with their people."

The news outrages me. The Moon never wanted Earth as their enemy. In fact, I think my Mother wants to become their allies but at the same time, she doesn't quite trust them enough. Right now, there is a stalemate but Earth wants to break that. I know this is not good at all. How can I change Endymion's mind without telling him who I am?

"You're going to war?" Beryl asks him. She eyes the prince looking endearing and serious. She is really in love with him, I guess, while Endymion shows no effort. I don't think that is healthy if the two are in a relationship. "I should go then…" She walks off, crying.

I shoot Endymion a look. "You really shouldn't play her like that, idiot!" I shout at him.

"Play her? What do you mean?"

"She thinks you like her. You should tell her you don't," I say. "You look anything but happy."

"My father will have a fit."

"So what! Just do what you want to do."

He looks calm for a bit and then nods. "You're right. I should talk to her."

A couple days pass while I am on Earth. I start to wonder if I should go back to the Moon. My Mother will have my head and Luna will lecture me. I don't want to return though. I want to stay here for a bit longer. Who would want to leave the beautiful blue sky to return to a night sky for 24 hours? It gets boring after a while.

By the way, Endymion broke up with Beryl. I don't think there was ever a relationship anyway. Ever since then, she has given me dirty looks probably because I talked him into it. His Father didn't like this one bit and shut him out of the castle ever since he broke up with Beryl. Oh boy, now he is going to be even more pissed at me when he returns to the house.

Wynne has finally gotten a lot better and recalls no memory of the attack. I am concerned about the sudden appearance of the monster though and also, the Tuxedo Mask guy. He was sure cute. I wish I could see him again. There aren't many mysterious guys out there.

I find Endymion attractive as well. He hangs around the house still, making fun of me and such but; he has some softness to him that makes me smile.

What am I saying? Even if he is the most handsome guy I ever met, he is the prince of Earth. Right now, I am nothing to him except a girl from a strange place.

Endymion returns home without saying a word to me. I try to ignore it but when another ten minutes passes, I cannot take anymore.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" I ask. "You've been quiet the whole time here."

Endymion shrugs. "I have been busy lately. Of course that 'break up' with Beryl was the last straw and my father is now furious. She was an important daughter, you know."

"So?"

He slams his hands down on the kitchen table. "So? I am the Prince of Earth. My father is the king. I can barely spend time with my mother ever since she divorced him."

"Oh yeah? Well I am the-" I cut myself off. "Never mind!"

Endymion glances at me closely. "You are who?"

"I told you to forget it," I reply, anxious to get on with the next subject. "What do you mean divorce?"

"As in my parents are not married?" he says, with the usual annoyed look on his face. "What about you? You hardly tell me about your parents."

"That's because you never asked."

"Never interested me."

"I am not interesting enough?"

He rolls his eyes. "I don't know. _Are _you?"

I decide to answer his question. "I don't know my father. My mother is… a dictator… making me do things I don't want to do," I say. He doesn't look like this surprises him much. "She has a lot of expectations for me that's all."

"My father is the same way. With this 'war' that is going to happen, he is probably worse than your mother."

_I doubt that, _I think. "Anyway, is there something fun to do here?"

"You could go home."

I nearly attack him but he stops me with his hands easily. "Jerk!" I shout.

"Find something to do. Just don't bug me. I need to go anyway." Endymion walks out the door immediately without another word. That idiot. He's nice (When he wants to be) but mean? I don't know if I like him.

I take a step outside later, enjoying the heat of the sun once more. From a far off distance in the blue sky, I see the moon. It looks rather beautiful from here, like a cratered marble. Wynne told me that sometimes in the daylight the moon makes its appearance to the entire sky and remarked how amazing of a sight it was to see every once in a while. Even though the Moon is not my most favourite place in the entire universe right now, I think it has a quality to it I never noticed and only it took me accidentally escaping to Earth to realize it.

I wonder what they will do for my birthday. Is it wrong that I miss them?

Sitting against a tree for the rest of the afternoon, I stare at the clouds all day. Yes, I could literally do that every single day if I live here.

_"Mom, why can't we go to Earth?"_

_ "You don't belong there, Usagi."_

Why, mother? Why hide me from the Universe?

I hear footsteps behind me. I don't pay attention, thinking it is some random person, until a hand gropes my mouth. A female voice whispers into my ear, "Finally found you, Usagi." Blonde hair covers my face until I see a face right before me, grinning with white teeth.

I stumble on the name. "M-M-Minako?" I exclaim. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to find you!"

I grab her shoulders. "What has been happening back there?" I ask desperately.

"For starters, your mother is not impressed with your behavior. She sent a search party the first ten minutes you were gone," Minako explains. "I came here to look for you and bring you back."

"Does she know you are here?"

"She knows you are on Earth… because the alarm kind of went off when it happened," she says.

"You can't tell her I am here!" I panic majorly. If she tells my mother, I will be taken away. I can't leave. Not yet!

"Are you stupid?" Minako snaps. "She is worried about you!"

I refuse to listen. "She is worried because she wants an heir to the throne."

"Give me a break! Any girl would love to be in your shoes."

"My ass," I argue, turning away from her. Minako is one of my good friends. When something's wrong I go to her but now, I feel as if she is trying to take this beautiful place away.

"You are the Princess of the Moon," Minako says. "It is your destiny to become Queen, do you understand?"

I want to pull my hair out. "You sound just like her!"

"What do you want me to do, then? Just go back and say I couldn't find you?"

I turn to her again. "Yes!" I think that is a perfect idea.

Minako sighs. "Fine. Tell me what you have been up to," she says.

"I met this annoying guy -"

"IS HE CUTE?"

"Unfortunately," I say. "He is a jerk."

"I want to meet him!"

"No, go home," I reply.

She pouts and then pinches me. "I will go home them I suppose, but keep out of trouble, okay? And I am giving you… another week."

"Thank you, Minako."

"No problem." She disappeared into the sky.

I wonder how long I can keep this whole secret thing before someone figures it out.

Just when I think everything became peaceful again. A hear a female voice jump at me with surprise and anger. She pushes me to the grass. Beryl. "Well, well, what do we have here?" she says. "So you're the princess of the Moon, aren't you?" I struggle to get her off of me but the next thing she says shocks me more. "I wonder what the King will have to say about this one."

"It isn't any of your business!" I shout.

She grabs my hair and pulls it back. "It is my business, Meatball head, because you were the one who forced Endymion to break up with me."

"No, Beryl… I suggested it. He did not have to take it but he did," I say, trying to calm her down.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation!"

"I do! I do! You liked Endymion!" I say. "I don't like him at all!" She slaps me across the face.

"Enough! If you just so happen as to do anything to him, I will reveal your secret!"

How the hell did I manage to get myself in such a horrible mess?

**SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Indecisive

**A|N: I know… it's been FOREVER. D: Sorry! I haven't forgotten this I have just been trying to figure out what to do :/ For anyone who has been wondering why the sleeping beauty is taking so long well… it's called building the tension up. So don't worry. Remember, critiques are fine as long as it doesn't have just the stuff I need improvement on. I want to know what I am doing right as well. **

After the incident with Beryl, I start wondering why I am here in the first place. Oh yeah, because of my stupidity. I sat inside Endymion's house staring blankly at the ceiling with nothing else to do except stare. He comes back after two hours or so and even then, did not notice that I am in the bedroom. Beryl could reveal my secret at any moment. I am not sure how she found out but she seems like she's the kind of person who spies on others.

I don't hate her but I don't like her either.

_Maybe I should take a bath?_ I think. That will make me feel better for sure.

The well is far enough for me but whatever, the bath will be worth it.

Ha. Or not.

I start walking and my legs already feel tired. I am not used to getting things on my own. My servants at the castle would always fetch it for me. And the tub isn't a tub. It's a huge circular bucket? Also, the water was cold. Not the way I wanted it to be, but whatever.

No sooner do I put soap on my body does the door open up. I scream and hide my body under the water. It's Endymion and he's as shocked as I am!

I'm not sure what to think, or say or even give him time to explain. The fact is, I am naked in a bath tub and he just walked in, something no one can expect. "Why… the heck are you in here?! Pervert!" I splash him.

"Hey, hey! It was an accident…" He turns around. "Sorry… I didn't even know you were here. So it's your fault!" He turns back around, facing me and then blushes intensely. "S-Sorry again…"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" I shouted. "Because then you wouldn't keep looking, idiot!"

"I told you it was an accident."

"TURN AROUND!"

Endymion leaves with a slam to the door. _Geez, what a guy. _I touch my face, feeling the warmth of my cheeks. They are very warm, in fact. I'm angry that he walked into the room without even knocking but I wondered what would've happened if it was him in the tub… _Usagi! Snap out of it! _I think. _Now is not the time to ponder about that. _The thought is making me feel hot even, now.

_Focus on something else. Like trying to outsmart Beryl somehow._

No, I can't do that because she'll reveal who I am no matter what happens… it just seems like her nature to do so. Underneath that 'skin', is a snake. I don't know what her issue is besides living with Endymion, but I have a feeling it may be more than jealousy. I sink into the warm water a little so my chin touches the surface. It has to be my imagination. She's just a girl who's my age, how bad is she?

I climb out of the bath finally and put on my clothes after drying my body with a towel. I really don't feel safe here, though. It's weird, isn't it? I'm the one who wanted to come to Earth and I really am not having that good of a time. What's the point in staying? Rubbing the towel against my long hair to make it dry faster, I realise that perhaps I should go home and contact Minako.

In my room, I brush my hair and sit on the edge of the bed for a while. Suddenly the door opens, making me jump out of my skin.

"Bunny?" Endymion.

"Yeah?"

"If it's not too much to ask… can you watch my mother? I have to go get a doctor," he says.

"What? I thought she was feeling better."

He shakes his head. "She relapsed."

"Okay, I'll watch her," I reply without hesitation.

"Thanks," he says. "And I'm really sorry about the bath thing…"

I blush, and scratch my head. "Forget it. It was an accident. Sorry I got mad at you." Now is not the time to stay mad at him. It isn't like he did it on purpose or anything. I feel bad that his mother is sick.

Wynne looks worse than I thought. She is extremely pale and is shaking from the fever. I put a warm cloth over her, just like my mother does when I have a fever. When she opens her eyes, she smiles at me. I smile back, and tell her to get sleep. I put the covers over her body, but not too much. An hour passes by. I become really nervous. Where is Endymion?

By the minute, she is becoming sicker and my worries are not passing. The day has already become night and still no sign of him? Wynne tosses and turns for ten minutes until I have to put another wet towel on her forehead. Damn, her temperature is really rising.

"Bunny…" she whispers so faintly, I can hardly hear her.

"Sh," I say softly, like my mother would say to me. "You need rest."

"Thank you for taking care of me," she says.

"No problems but you need to get some sleep… for Endymion."

She closes her eyes after a while until Endymion finally arrives with the doctor. I leave the room, worrying about Wynne. Twenty minutes later, Endymion comes out of the room, while talking to the doctor about her condition. "Are you certain… that someone poisoned her?"

The doctor nods. "I hate to say it, but yes."

"But how? She was sick the other day … and then was feeling better for a bit. How could she of been poisoned then? Wouldn't she be dead already?"

"The illness she has comes and goes… it's from the poisoning," the doctor tells him. "Did she have anything that may have made her sick?"

Endymion shrugs. "I don't really know. She tried this wine the day she was attacked."

"She was attacked?"

_Wait… how does he know that? _I think, and I start listening closely to the conversation while sipping on water in the kitchen.

"Erm… yeah! She was attacked by some bandit," Endymion says, quickly. It was a monster, not a bandit.

"I doubt it has anything to do with that… but her condition is worsening and I don't think she is going to live for very long."

_Oh no. _"How long?"

"I'd give her a month or less. The poison has already gotten into her system and by the looks of it; it slowly kills her immunity system overtime. Wait even a day, and the poison will already have taken over." I cover my mouth in shock. _She's going to die. _I never really had to deal with death before not that I know how to deal with it now.

The doctor leaves the house, leaving Endymion to stand still. After a while, I walk up to him slowly. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he replies and brushes past me. He goes outside, so I follow him.

"Look, I'm sorry to hear about her," I say. "I heard about what is going on with her. I really hope she'll be okay."

"Save the optimism," he snaps, his chocolate brown eyes glancing at me. "She is not going to be okay. It isn't like you have lost anyone in your life. So don't give me advice."

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" My temper flares. "Ever since coming here, you have treated me like crap! I took care of her while you went to go get the doctor and do you care? No." I almost stomp off in a mad rage but his hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Wait… forget what I just said. I'm really upset," he says. He lets go of my arm and slumps against the wall of the house. "My mother has always been there for me, unlike my father. She taught me everything I needed to know about life and now she's going to die? I can't accept it."

I want to help him in some way. "My mother is like that too, only not as cool as your mother," I say. "She's bossy, tries too hard to understand me and misinterprets my life. She wants me to go into her footsteps, but I don't want to."

"It means she loves you," Endymion tells me. "So what if she tries too hard. It means she wants to understand… but maybe you aren't allowing her."

"She'd never listen to me."

"Is that why you ran away? Because of her?"

"Yeah, it is," I admit.

"Funny, it's like my father acts the same way as your mother. I mean the bossy part but at least your mother tries."

_I don't feel like she does, _I think, but if my mother were in Endymion's mother position, I would be sad. Or bawling like the crybaby I am. I don't despise my mother; I just don't like what she is trying to turn me into. A queen… Why me? She knows I am not fit to become one.

"I find it weird that you're so quiet," Endymion says.

"What of it?"

"You're usually obnoxious but right now, you don't seem that way."

_Shut up, you're making me blush. _

I ignore his compliment. "What are you going to do now? Do you want me to continue to look over her?"

"I don't think you should… you are the guest still."

"But I want to!" I exclaim. "You have your duty as a prince… and it might be awful for you to go to the castle knowing your mother is dying and not being taken care of."

He raises his dark-haired eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Well, I guess so. It's so odd how you're the opposite of Beryl."

"Why? She's elegant, pretty and attractive."

I wait for him to answer. "If you think I'm going to compliment you, you're wrong."

I smack him on the back. "Asshole."

"Just kidding," he chuckles.

"Then say something!" _One minute he's nice and now he's a jerk who won't even say one nice thing-_

Endymion pulls me into a hug. "Thank you," he says. "You really are good company."

_What the heck… _I look into his eyes afterwards, and I don't see the rude guy that always insults me. I see someone else. Even though the hug is short-lived, I really want to stay like that for a long time. His arms are warm and strong and I feel safe. When Endymion leaves, I still feel his embrace around my body.

I stare into the night sky, and think; _I don't want to go home now. But she'll never let me stay. _

**Please review! :)**


	7. Sin

**A|N: Hopefully this continues because I am beginning to have some ideas about this story. **

A couple days pass by…

Wynne is not looking any better than she did days ago. She doesn't talk, or eat much. I do what I can to make her feel at ease. Endymion hardly comes by the house anymore. He says he is too busy with his father as they are planning to update the town a little bit more. Sometimes, I'll take a little walk so I can get my mind off of things but I can't leave for too long. This time, while I take my walk, I accidentally bump into someone. Damnit…

"Watch it!" the person snaps. I look up, seeing Beryl. My face flushes with anger. "Still here, huh?"

"Got a problem?"

She gets too close to me. "Yeah, I do, actually." She pushes me to the ground. "If you think I won't reveal anything, you're wrong."

I don't say anything. It'll be bad if I do.

Endymion walks up behind her. "What's going on here?" He helps me off the ground.

"Nothing…" I say, not wanting to make the situation worse than it already is. Endymion is relentless, though no matter what I try to say to him. He keeps insisting he saw something between Beryl and I.

"What I saw was not _nothing,_" Endymion argues. "What happened?"

Beryl smiles as if nothing had ever happened. Behind that 'sweet' smile is someone completely different. I'm not sure if Endymion sees it but I sure do. She is clever, and is able to avoid a yelling match between the three of us... "I was showing her something," she says, "but she got angry and pushed herself to the ground."

"What? That's not what happened!" I snap. Some people walking by stop and look at us.

Endymion steps in between us before I can smack her across the face. "Okay, enough! Stay out of each other's way if that's not too much trouble. And Beryl try to put yourself in Bunny's shoes. She's new here."

Beryl just chuckles. "I could never _fit _into her shoes."

I almost lose myself and go after her. "Okay, that's it! I am so sick of this -" It takes Endymion to stop me and calm me down. Beryl on the other hand isn't the slightest bit scared. She knows that I know what she can do to me. Endymion turns to me, after she leaves. "What is up with you two? It's like you both have it out for each other."

"I don't but she does," I huff.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Open your eyes, Prince! She's capable of quite a bit," I say, irritably.

"Don't call me Prince," he snaps.

"Or what?!"

The other day he told me o was different from Beryl and now he is taking her side. Not fair.

"You might as well be her fiancé!" I shout and start to walk off.

"Where are you going?" he demands.

"Your mother is sick, remember?" I say, without turning back to face him. "I need to watch her like I promised."

_Jerk face._

I return to the house where all I feel is resentment towards everything except Wynne. She is still lying in bed, sweating a little. I put a bit more covers over her body and dab a cloth in cold water to wipe the sweat off her forehead. After an hour, she seems to have calmed down a bit.

She wakes up. "I had the strangest dream," she says. "A woman with blonde hair took care of me and told me everything would be okay. I never thought I'd feel so at peace." Her voice sounds calm but sickly and weak. The fever is causing her to have weird dreams. "Where is Endymion…?"

I gulp, worrying that if I tell her where he is she might freak out and make her illness worse but not telling her is just as bad as lying. "He has business with his father."

She's disappointed, as her smile is starting to fade from her cracked lips. "I see."

Her black hair falls onto her chest when she sits up. "Ever since the divorce. His father has always been stealing him away from me."

"Does that mean you were Queen once?"

"By marriage only. I hated royal life… it isn't the same as living in the country. His father was absolutely in over his head. He had no time for me anymore," Wynne explains.

"You should go lie back down," I urge her.

"I can't… there is something I have to tell you. Something I have been hiding." I listen closely to what Wynne wants to say to me. "I remember being attacked by some creature but after I noticed changes within myself. I feel bitter all of a sudden. Even before the attack, I felt strange but it became worse after."

_Oh no, that creature must've done something to her, I think. _"Go on," I say calmly.

"The feeling grows so bad… it's like something is trying to claw its way out of my body," Wynne says. She shivers. I pat her on the shoulder, gently. "It's scaring me." She shakes her head, after. "But what am I saying? I must sound crazy."

"No, of course not. How are you feeling now?"

"A little cold," she replies. "Do you mind if I step outside for a bit? I need some fresh air."

"Sure."

I bring her outside to the cool air where she breathes in and out deeply. "Is my son being nice to you?"

"Err… of course." He is actually on and off… starting today. He bugs me yesterday and now he blames me for Beryl being rude.

"He likes you," Wynne says.

"Eh…?"

She's surprised by my reaction. "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"I'm at least three years younger than him…"

"So? You have an unexplainable beauty. Inside and out." She's sick… she doesn't know what she's saying.

"Then why does he bug me constantly?"

"Boys bug girls when they like them," she looks like she is about to say something else but she stops and suddenly collapses on the ground.

"Wynne?!" Are you okay?" I shouldn't have brought her outside…

Her eyes roll back into her head until I only see the white part. I back away from her. Her body is simultaneously changing form. When I try to call out to her, she swats me away. I fall to the ground, groaning and grabbing my arm. It's bleeding even though she did not have any sharp nails before. But of course, that is changing as well. Her sleepwear is no more and is switched with black armor over her entire body.

_She is turning into one of those creatures… _I think. But how? Damn… she was fine before. What could have -

Wynne – or more like the monster - is growling and attacking everything it sees. It's more like a rabid animal but who cares! I have to get away.

_I need my brooch… something isn't right here. This doesn't happen to normal people… _Oh wait… my brooch is in the house!Why the hell does this always happen?! The monster is now beginning to attack me now that it has its eyes on me. I can't think of a way to get the brooch without leading it into the house. I need someone to help me. But I don't. Not like the Tuxedo Mask guy is going to show up.

Something hits the monster, pushing it back. The monster growls and looks around to see who hit it. A rose. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" Really? He shows up… Ugh.

"Would you prefer if I let you die?" the masked man asks.

"No…" He's rude, too. Like Endymion.

"I'll distract it, you run for safety!" he orders.

I run back into the house and go through everything. Finally, I find my brooch as it's under my pillow. I call out the magic words to transform me, "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" After the transformation, I make it seem like I'm a different person and I go around the house.

"You again?!" Tuxedo masks shouts. "Too bad. This is my call."

"No!" I shout back. "I'm Sailor Moon and I'm not going to allow an innocent person to suffer."

"Innocent…"

"This person is the mother of Endymion, prince of the Earth." Just as I say that I realize I have screwed myself… for the third time.

"How do you know that…"

"I… observe this place… a lot."

"In other words, you spy," he spits.

"PISS OFF!"

The creature throws itself on top of me, scratching my arms, shoulders and face. I scream out until Tuxedo mask throws it off of me. I stay on the ground, in shock. My body aches all over. The creature has disappeared from sight. I'm in such pain, I'm sure I will never be able to get back up. I'm not used to getting hurt… and if I do, it's only a matter of time before I begin to cry again.

"Way to go…You can't even defend yourself," he says sarcastically, "but are you okay?"

I start cry for no reason. "No! It hurts… everywhere!" I sob, helping me up.

"If we want to work together, we have to stay focused. That creature is running wild. We can't let it attack more people but first, tell me who you are."

I sigh. I suppose it's about time I tell him who I am. "I'm a Sailor Senshi in training," I admit. My throat feels very tight as I speak. "I accidentally came here from the moon and have stayed here for a while."

"Is your name Bunny?" he asks, confused.

"Huh? How -"

"It's me. Endymion," he says. Well, that explains his rude demeanor. "I thought you were from Moo Cow Country…"

"Oh come on! You actually believed that? No I'm from the Moon. And my name is not Bunny. It's Usagi."

"Usagi…" he whispers. "Forget it now. We have to stop that creature…" He's worrying about his mother - as he should. "I have no idea what to."

"Usagi?!" I hear a voice from behind. There are two people. Minako and Rei. Rei is in her senshi form, Sailor Mars, and Minako is in her Sailor Venus form. Sailor Mars has a red skirt and red heels while Venus has a yellow mini skirt and yellow heels.

No freaking way! "Rei? Minako? How did you find me?"

"I had a strange feeling you'd need help," Rei says. "There's no way you can defeat this on your own."

"I did last time!" I argue.

"That was luck," Minako adds and chuckles.

"Whatever…" I scowl at her.

Rei points to the town. "If the creature is at the town, then we need to kill it quickly."

"There's one problem with that," I gulp. "The creature is Endymion's mother."

Minako cups her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "Are you serious? That changes this whole situation," she says. Endmyion doesn't say anything. I feel for him… I really do. I don't want anything to happen to his mother either. "Can't we do something to save her?"

"I have no idea," I reply. "I don't remember Luna covering this during training."

"Neither do I," Rei agrees. "Let's just find her, okay? Saving innocent people is more important than talking about this."

That's when Endymion steps in to the conversation. "My mother is innocent," Endymion argues.

"We know that," Rei counter attacks. "If we didn't, do you think we'd be hesitating? But you have to remember that this is for the greater good."

"Greater good?! No. It's not. Don't bother trying. I'll do it myself." He runs off before we can say anything. I try calling for him, but he disappears into the night.

"Let's just go for real this time," Minako says. "We don't have much time."

_This is terrible. I'm not sure what's going to happen. _I clutch my brooch in the middle of my chest and pray there is some sort of way to save Endymion's mother. His mother means the world to him and without her; all he has is his father who, from my point of view, is the type of man who doesn't care about his son. He cares about power and nothing else. He wants his son to be the same way. Wynne doesn't want Endymion to be influenced by him and unfortunately, it may start if she dies.

If I cannot save his mother, I highly doubt I can live with myself every again.


	8. Wishful thinking

**A|N: This is when the story starts becoming darker so be prepared XD *evil laugh* Also, please review. 3 **

_Is it a sin to want to save her myself? Even if it means dying? _My thoughts are driving me crazy. Wynne is in trouble. Endymion is angry at us and refuses to let us help. On top of things, we don't know what caused Wynne to transform. The two most important questions: Who is it and why? Another question is trying to save Wynne. How do we do that without killing her? This is horrible.

"Come on, Usagi!" Rei shouts from in front of me. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry… I'm just really scared," I say.

"You're a Senshi! Not a civilian. Stop acting so scared all the time. You aren't five anymore," she snaps.

I stop dead in my tracks. Rei has always been the serious one. She always thinks of the plan… she has always had it out for me as well. Just like beryl but not as bad. Still, she insults me most of the time I am with her. She acts like the older sister I never wanted. "It's not that. I just want to save Wynne."

"I'm going to say this again. It is too risky."

"Too risky?" I ask. "Are you saying there is a way?"

"We could cleanse her," she says. : I could possibly try my talisman. It usually works with demons. But if this does not work, then we have to try the other way."

"It _will _work," I insist.

"Ah, crap," Minako curses. "Look at the town."

The town is practically destroyed. People are huddling together with the monster that took over Wynne, is cornering them. I took out my tiara in no time flat and hurled it at the monster. It hit the monster's hands before it did anything to the civilians. The monster jerked its head towards us.

"Rei, try it!" I tell her.

Rei nods. The only way to cleanse Wynne is to put the talisman on the monster directly. Rei is the only Senshi that can do this, as she also practices to be a miko as well. Unfortunately, the monster does not like the situation one bit. It is attacking Rei instead. She is almost knocked back but ducks when the monster tries to claw at her. As Rei is being attacked, I pick my tiara back up and put it on my forehead where it belongs.

I don't even see Wynne anymore. The eyes have become bulgy and gross and the skin looks like a lizard… ew, but then again, a lizard's skin is not al one color. The skin isn't even healthy anymore. It is dark green, almost close to black.

"I can't get it!" Rei shouts.

The monster shoots forward, throwing Rei at a building. "Rei!" I yell. She is lying on the ground, not moving. Now the monster is turning its attention our way now.

"Number Seven doesn't like you," it says in a low deep voice… contrast to Wynne's calm and warm voice.

Number Seven? It has a name?

"Go help Rei," Minako urges me.

I rush over towards Rei, who is still unconscious. I slap her cheek lightly but she does not respond. Minako uses her love chain to distract the monster for the time being. I warn the remaining civilians to leave the town immediately seeing as this is becoming worse.

Rei opens her eyes finally. "Usagi… what happened?"

"You were sent unconscious."

"Damn… I'm not supposed to be this weak," she says.

Minako kicks the monster in the head but barely does any damage to it.

The monster knocks her down, as it did to Rei. Now, I'm the only one who is standing. "Rei! Get up! I panic.

"I'll try but I can guarantee I'll get it this time." Rei gets up, slowly, her legs shaking. This is the first time I have seen her shaking and also knocked down so easily. Nothing kept her down, Nothing. I'm trying to stay positive but right now, I feel nothing except fear.

_I can't do anything right_, I think. _Not even saving my friends._

Rei shakily tries once more to put the talisman onto the monster; She is again thrown to the ground. She gets up and tells me to distract it. Oh yeah, because I am such a good distraction. I'll try anyway… I first insult the monster… who doesn't pay me any attention until I throw a rock at it.

"Now Number Seven is getting very angry!" it growls.

"Oh no…" I mumble.

"Idiot! Run! Run!" Rei shouts at me.

_I'm running okay?! _She's the one who fails at throwing talismans! Which reminds me… I should throw my tiara again and see if that works at all. "Moon Tiara Stardust!" I shout. The tiara is heading full speed at the monster! Perfect. With it down for a moment, it will give Rei a chance to use the talisman. As it gets closer, Endymion moves in between the monster and my tiara.

"Endymion! Move!" I scream. It's too late. The tiara hits him in the chest! He coughs out blood all over the ground and himself. "Tiara! Stop!" I cried. The tiara falls. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I know you're trying to hurt her!" he yells.

"You have it wrong! I was only trying to -"

"Save it," Endymion growls. The wound in his chest… it is horrible. "You… want to… kill my mother just because she turned into a monster. I knew it was bad for you to come here."

"She was trying to help!" Minako shouts. She lifts herself up, weakly. "But you're getting in the way. So move."

"No," he says. "I won't."

He's not moving… Why? We're explaining our reasons but it will not work no matter what we try to say. Endymion is angry enough to attack the three of us. "I really want to save her," I say. "I'm being serious here."

"I can't believe you of all people would do this. She really liked you, you know. She always wanted a daughter and that's what you meant to her. Now you repay her after she warmly welcomed you into her home by trying to kill her?"

"He's delusional," Rei says. "There is something about him that feels wrong."

The monster, who had been cowering, takes its chances and stabs Endymion in the back with its nails. I'm watching the whole thing, not able to stop it. I stood in my place as the monster removed its nails from Endymion, who falls to the ground in his own puddle of blood. "No…" It's my fault he is hurt. _I'm sorry, Endymion. _

"We have to continue!" Minako says. "Rei, go now!"

Rei dashes forward – angrily and presses the talisman against the monster's side. The monster screams as smoke comes out of it. It's working! Finally!

"Go for it, Usagi!" Rei tells me.

The monster rips off the talisman. "Now Number Seven is really, really, angry!"

"No…" Minako mumbles. "How did it do that? I thought the talisman was supposed to stay on!"

"The talisman isn't strong enough…" Rei replies.

"New plan. We have to think of something else."

_"Usagi." _I hear a voice. Where is it coming from? It sounds so close. I stop, and my heart jolts. It's my mother.

"Mother?! What're you -"

"Usagi, listen to me," she says. "I know you want to save this woman but she is beyond saving right now. You should know that."

"But can't you heal her? You're always saying people can be healed -"

"Not this time. It's too late now. Her soul has been consumed. What you can do, is set her soul free."

"I shake my head. "That isn't true!" I argue, while wiping tears from my eyes. "Where are you coming from anyway?"

Minako shows me her wrist watch. A small hologram of my mother appears on it. "Please listen to me darling. She cannot be saved." _No, no, no! _

"But… she's Endymion's mother! She hasn't done anything to deserve this! Can't we do something else? Anything?" I plead.

My mother pauses briefly. "I know this is upsetting you but what choice do you have?"

She is right. Wynne is lost now. There is one thing I have to do even if it means losing Endymion as a friend. In other words, it means I have to kill Wynne.

**A|N: Review please :D And *phew* I finished this chapter… A lot of action here… never really had to do that for a fanfiction before haha. **


	9. Saved

**A|N: After this chapter, I will begin to explore the "sleeping beauty" aspects of the story. Please review! =]**

Endymion is on the ground, appearing almost dead. The other two Senshi are looking at me like I am the one who has to kill the monster. Why do I have to? I don't even have the heart for that. My mother claims it is because of my duty that I need to kill the monster or there will be others who have the same fate. If that's true, then why do I feel like there is something else I can do? "How am I to do this?" I ask my mother. I am finally giving in to what she thinks I should do. She stares at me with coldness in her eyes… even though she is a hologram at the moment; I can't help but feel her frozen heart… My hands freeze a little, too as if her heart is actually in them.

Rei won't be able to hold out any more. She is trying to distract the monster as I speak with my mother. "Minako, do you have the wand I gave to you?" she asks.

Minako nods and gives me a strange wand. The wand is crescent shaped with a pink handle attached to it.

"I was going to give this to you for your sixteenth birthday but seeing as this is an emergency, you'll need it now," my mother says. "With this, you can defeat the monster and set the soul trapped inside free."

"Can I ask for a favor first?"

"What is it?"

"Heal Endymion," I say. "He won't be able to deal with this after - "

"I can only heal him physically," she says. "If you mean mentally, then no, I cannot. He has to learn how to heal on his own terms."

"Thanks," I whisper. I'm happy to know he won't die at least. Rei is beginning to slow down with her attacks. "Rei! I'm taking over now." She stops, allowing me to handle the situation. Before I do anything, I stare at the monster, who isn't attacking at the moment, and wonder if there is any bit of Wynne inside. "Please! Wynne! If you're in there, please respond!"

"Usagi…" I hear my mother growl. "What are you doing?"

I ignore her. The monster isn't making any movements that will indicate if Wynne is still there. "Wynne, please!" I shout. I fall to my knees. _Is this what I have to do when I become Queen? _I think, and I cover my mouth to avoid any sounds of sobs come out. "Don't do it for me… do it for your son!"

The monster stands still. It grabs its head and starts shaking and screaming. "No! Number Seven won't let you come out!" it shrieks. It falls on all fours, breathing very heavily. "Bunny… help me."

"Wynne! Are you okay?!"

"No… I can't seem to fight this thing off," she says. While still in the body of a monster, it is still Wynne. I am sure of it. "It's too powerful… please help me."

"I can help you! All I have to do is -"

"Bunny, you have to kill this monster first and then let me go," Wynne tells me.

"No! What about Endymion?"

"He'll understand. It pains me too much to see him upset like this. And besides, I believe it is time for me to go anyway."

_This isn't right! _I think. "But… I really wanted to save you."

"I know you do, dear. I have already done enough damage to my son. If I do anymore, I don't think I'll ever be the same."

"If it's what she wants," I hear my mother say, "then you should obey her wishes."

I nod, even though I hate to admit it, because she is right ultimately. I study the crescent wand and at the moment, I hate it. I want to throw it to the ground and break it into pieces. _Looks like I have no choice. _"What do I do?" I ask my mother.

"Use the chant, 'Moon Healing Escalation' and aim it at the monster."

"Okay."

_I'm sorry, Endymion… I'm not able to save her physically but at least her soul will be okay. _I raise the crescent wand up in the air. Without hesitation, I call out, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

_"Look at the crybaby princess."_

_"Yeah, look at her. She's supposed to be the Queen someday but she cries all the time!"_

_"What are we going to do with her?"_

_"She's way too soft. Maybe we should try and harden her."_

_"L-Leave me alone," I cried, covering my head._

_"She's trembling! What a loser."_

_"You don't deserve to be princess!"_

_I felt rocks thrown at my back, arms and legs. I sat there, covering my head for protection and I did not even run. I still remember their smirks… their terrible smirks that scarred my whole childhood. By the time they were done, I had bruises all over my body. The children of the moon did not like me too much because I wasn't 'cool enough'. I was crying all the time, I was lazy and too much of a goody-goody according to them. I ran to my mother after and told her about what happened. She said the problem was that I never stuck up for myself and that was the reason why I was made fun of constantly. But as time went by, that was not much of a problem anymore because I did have friends. Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto and of course, Luna, Diana and Artemis (my guardians). _

_Still, I was alone sometimes. My mother was not around much to show me how to deal with the insults and that hurt the most. When I was old enough, she began showing me a little too much attention as I was close to that age. Eighteen was the age where I'd become Queen but sixteen was where I really would start training. She taught me earlier, or at least tried. Not that it worked out or anything. Alas, I ended up being trained by Luna and Artemis with the other Senshi. I never did well. I was always at the bottom while watching the others becoming stronger. All I wanted to do was explore the moon and get out of the castle. None of the training stuff interested me at all._

_I wish I had been stronger to realize that Wynne could not be saved. How naive am I? Am I that weak? I guess so._

"She's awake!" I hear a voice exclaim.

I clutch my forehead at the dreaded sunlight in my face. My eyesight begins returning clearly. I see Minako and Rei beside me. "What happened? Is Endymion okay?"

"He's fine," Minako replies. "He is just resting. Listen, your mother says that something bad is happening on Earth and wants the three of us to investigate it. So, we're staying here for the time being."

"Sounds good." No. It sounds horrible. I want to hurl. Staying here is going to suck especially because I'm still in Endymion's house! "What happened after I used the wand?"

"The monster was destroyed and Wynne was set free," Rei says. "I could finally feel like something went right at that moment. She felt so at peace with herself and said thank you for helping her."

"I'm so glad," I reply, wiping my tears away.

"Aw, don't cry, Usagi," Minako says and puts her arms around me.

"It's just… what is Endymion going to do with his mother dead? He must feel awful!"

"He doesn't know yet."

"What?" That means I have to be the one who breaks it to him. He won't listen to anyone else.

I get out of the bed. "Wait - are you going to tell him now?" Minako asks.

"Relax. I'm not going to tell him right away. I just want to wake him up."

"I guess I will make breakfast," Rei says sighing and leaves the room.

I go see Endymion, who is actually already awake. I expect him to throw a tantrum and get angry at me but he doesn't. He just stares at me and then looks away. I don't know what to say to him. Nothing I can say will ever make him feel better. "She's dead?" he asks me. Maybe he doesn't even know.

"I'm sorry…"

Endymion slams his hands on the bed. "I couldn't even save her!" he shouts.

"She is saved," I say. "Her spirit was set free."

"But she's not here…"

"She doesn't have to be."

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Listen to me, if I had not killed the monster, then she would have been trapped inside forever," I say. "We would be letting the enemy win by letting that monster to live."

"So it was you who killed her."

"_It,_" I say, now a little mad. "I killed _it, _not her."

"How do you know that she wanted this?" Endymion raises an eyebrow. "I know she wanted to live but you - no your mother took that option away from her! I could hear her from that hologram. No wonder my father hates you moon people!

"Because she told me, you idiot!" I snap. I know he has lost his mother and I am sorry about that but his rudeness has to end here. "And my mother? She is a great! You wouldn't know the first damn thing about us because you are so damn caught up in your own father's schemes! Let me tell you something, Endymion, I - no we will - find a way to bring his plans to an end." The feeling of finally standing up to him is amazing! It's like I have a backbone now.

"Oh are you really so sure about that?"

"_Dead _serious_,_" I reply. "She did want me to kill the monster because she said she would never be able to live if you were hurt anymore! And another thing! My mother healed you but you wouldn't care… now would you? You hate moon people." I leave the room without a care in the world.

Minako peeks from the other room. "What was that all about?"

"He's being a complete idiot… He blames me for his mother's death and doesn't understand anything," I say. "Honestly, I don't know what to do right now."

"Leave him," she says, "He'll realize sooner or later what he said was really stupid."

"Guys are so dumb," I mutter and cross my arms.

"Indeed."

"Ugh, that witch," Minako says, after I tell her all about Beryl.

"She was his ex-fiance?" Rei asks in disgust. "This is why I stay away from men. They always take the woman who is not for them."

"Endymion knows I'm a Senshi… but he doesn't know I'm the princess."

"So how does Beryl know?" Rei wonders.

"She figured it out… I don't know how."

"A fine mess you have gotten yourself into, Usagi," Minako says, and rolls her eyes. "We should start the investigation shortly."

Rei sits down at the table and sighs. "The problem is where do we start?"

"We could ask Endymion for some questions," I say. "He might answer me but not to you guys."

"Good, then you can spend time with him," Minako says. "Rei and I will go shopping!"

Rei rolls her eyes. "More like a bag holder you mean for all the crap you buy. I suppose it'll work but I mean, be careful. He's the prince and may catch onto what you're trying to do." She and Minako then leave, which pisses me off because they are supposed to help, too! Minako is just using this as an opportunity to go shopping on a new planet. I don't think they have any shopping centers around anyway.

I wait for a while about what I am going to say to Endymion later on. I don't know if he's in the mood to talk because of how rude I was. I could try though. As I am about to go into his room, I bump into him because he is leaving. "Oh - Usagi. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

Silence.

He scratches his head. "I wanted to say sorry for being rude," he says. "Obviously it wasn't nice of me to take my anger out on you. I am glad you helped my mother, though."

"It's fine," I say. "Look, if you need to talk about it, then I am all ears."

"I… was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. Like, take a walk somewhere."

My face feels hot, very hot. "S-Sure! Right now?"

"If that isn't a problem, then sure."

He shows me an isolated pond just north of the town. He explains that the pond was a part of his childhood and he would go there quite often alone since he hardly had any friends. "The other children thought I was snobby and would bully me a lot." That reminds me of how I was bullied as a child, too. "After coming here, I'd feel at ease and the worries would go away."

"So, why did you take me here?"

Endymion shrugs. "To calm myself down, I guess."

"I don't mean to bring your mother up but when I was taking care of her… she told me she had not been feeling well for a long time."

He raises an eyebrow in surprise, as he steps a barefoot into the pond water. "Really? She never told me anything."

"I think she didn't want you to worry… you with your father and all," I say. I take off my shoes, too. The water is nice and cool against my skin for a hot day. I could almost swim in it.

"Yeah, she was really upset after that divorce."

"She said it felt like your father was taking you away and she didn't get to see you as often."

"I didn't. Not until you came along. I knew you weren't able to stay at the castle but you would be welcome at my mother's house," he says, "besides I couldn't leave you around for bandits."

"I could have fought them!" I defend myself.

"Oh sure…" he says, sarcastically. "I just really miss her."

_I feel awful about this, _I think. "I understand." I want more than anything to see a smile on Endymion's face. But how will I do this? I wish I could bring his mother back… but that's not possible. What's done is done.


	10. Shroud

**A|N: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, guys! You have no idea how much this means to me! So, keep reviewing and show your friends who like fanfiction and sailor moon, too. =] Honestly, I am ENJOYING this story so much more than I thought I would. I know that after Chapter 5, I had stopped it for a year and I tried my best updating but nothing was working. I don't know what is up with me nowadays but I do know I am feeling so much better about writing in general. I am taking a break from my original works and working on this one so when I finish, I can look back, read it and be proud. Let me know if there are grammar/spelling errors. Thank you. **

"So tell me, why are you staying here?" Endymion asks me, crossing his arms, and taps his fingers, while waiting for my reply.

I scramble to my feet, not knowing what to say and I almost fall over into the pond. Endymion is there to catch me in time which prevents me from getting wet. I want to thank him, but then I see how close he is to my face and I don't respond at all. Nervously, I pull away from him. "Looks like there is no point in hiding it. We suspect the castle has something to do with the monsters. Who else would it be?" I almost expect him to start yelling at me but he doesn't.

Instead, he seems to agree. "You know, I was thinking the same thing after my mother died. I don't know if it's my father who is behind this, but it is definitely someone in the castle."

"How do you know this?"

"In the basement of the castle, these strange scientists were conducting a weird experiment. Everyone has to be kept out. My father isn't even allowed down there and he's the King of Earth. But anyway, the reason why no one can go in is because they are trying something that may help humanity," he says. "You see… there are a lot of people who are sick by a strange disease. And I don't mean to frighten you, but we are not fit for war."

"That's crazy," I reply. "I should probably tell Rei and Minako about this."

"I don't know if it was them because the whole illness thing doesn't really have anything to do with the monsters."

"Maybe that is why they couldn't let people in because they would know the secret?" I wonder, raising an eyebrow.

Endymion chuckles. "Wow, you are showing some intellectuality behind that blonde brain of yours."

I cross my arms. "Shut up."

"You definitely have a point there… but I don't know how we would go about investigating." I'm not too sure how either… we would have to be discreet obviously. "Oh wait! Of course! I'm the prince. I can help you get in."

"Perfect! Now all we have to do is plan it out. Let's go back!"

_See, mother? I am perfectly fine on my own, _I think.

Back at the house, Rei and Minako are back from shopping or whatever. Endymion and I tell them about what we think they should do. They aren't sure at first, so I confirm that he is on our side. Surprisingly, Minako agrees but Rei is a little bit pessimistic about it all. I don't blame her… she never liked Earth to begin with. She would always bug me about looking at Earth all the time and told me how useless it was to dream because I'd never go there. Now, look at me… I came here by accident.

Endymion draws a map of the basement of the castle. He points to the hallway. "Along here behind some picture, there is a secret door that leads to a room where my father keeps all his plans for war. I know I said he may not have anything to do with it, but we don't know that yet."

"Okay, that sounds fine and all but how are we going to get inside? I am sure your castle does not allow anyone in there," Rei says, not amused by his plan at all.

"I'll just tell the guards I know you," Endymion tells her. "You can be the tea party or whatever."

"Sounds good," I say.

Rei gives me a glare. "And how do we know this isn't a trap? Hm?"

"It isn't," I snap. "I think I have known him long enough to know that he isn't setting us up."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Pfft, whatever."

"And what do we do after that?" I ask Endymion, and ignore Rei's anger.

"I'll stand outside the door, you guys look through his belongings until you may be able to find something useful. We can't go through that door where the experimentations are being held yet. Not until we can find proof. Anything unclear?"

Minako and I shake heads.

Rei doesn't let the chance pass by, she decides to open her mouth, letting us know that she does not like the plan nor does she trust Endymion. "Let's say, the plan doesn't work. What's plan B?"

"We don't have time to think," Minako says. "The Queen is counting on us back home."

"Right, then we should go now."

I know I hated the castle before because it looked boring, but looking at it now up close, it does not seem that way to me. I find it extraordinary, and I don't know why. While the bricks are not made out of 'pearl', I like how they have markings on them, showing the distinction between the moon castle and the Earth. It shows a lot of character to it.

I am a little nervous about this plan even though I agreed to it. Rei may have been right to question the plan, but I thought it would be okay. I mean, what can possibly go wrong?

Two guards stop as Endymion shows us through the front entrance. "Who are the ones behind you?" the first guard asks maliciously.

"That is none of your concern," Endymion replies.

"Your father does not allow strays into the castle," the second guard says.

"I'm still the prince," he snaps, "and you will do as I say, understand?"

Both guards gulp and nod us through.

I breathe, relieved that we were able to get passed that part.

"Why aren't 'strays' allowed to come in here?" Rei asks. I can tell by her tone that she is offended by what the guard called us.

"My father is worried that someone might infiltrate and try to take over," he says, quickly, while leading us down a dark hallway. The dark hallway seems to go on and on forever. Literally. Rei is in front of me, so when she stops, I bump into her and she bumps into Endymion.

"Watch it," she whispers harshly.

_No, you watch it, _I think. I can't see, so how am I supposed to know when she stops?

I hear some movement, then a click, and a sound of a wall moving. Endymion takes a fire scorch from the wall and leads us down a spiral of stairs. It's the darkness that starts pulling me in for some reason. I'm not sure… there is something going on in the basement for sure. What is it? Endymion says there are experiments that are on the go… That creeps me out! What do they do during these experimentations? You know, I don't think I want to know what they do.

After the spiral stairs is another long hallway, with fire scorches along either side of the wall. The feeling becomes solid… Why? Why is this feeling becoming worse? My knees are buckling and my heart races a mile. Something is wrong about this place. I can feel it, and when Rei looks at me, I can see that she feels it too. Neither of us speaks a word about it.

Endymion stops. He looks around and points to the large picture. "This is it." The picture is a portrait of a young man that looks a lot like Endymion himself.

"Is that your father?"

"No, it's my grandfather," he replies, while removing the picture and places it to the side. "That picture was painted by my grandmother."

"Wow, it's beautiful," I remark.

"Thanks." Behind the picture, is a combination lock, which he twists it around from right to left until it clicks. "I know all the combinations by heart. Anyway, when you guys are in there, be quick. I am staying out here." The wall moves to the side, revealing a large room behind it.

As soon as the three of us enter the room, the wall closes behind us. Immediately, Rei is trying to find something in the pile of papers that is on the desk. Minako and I are glaring at the 'piece of armor' that is placed as a statue. Rei shouts at us to get moving. We scramble to find something; too but to no avail we find nothing. Rei starts to become annoyed and flustered. She curses a bit. "What are we doing here? We'll never find anything."

"Calm down, Rei," Minako says. "We will find something. Endmyion said we might."

That is why I wish Ami could be here with us. She is definitely the smartest out of all of us Senshi. She'd be able to find something in a jiffy. Rei is probably a little too determined to find anything without getting angry at us.

I pick up a scroll that is hidden by a couple of books in a book case. I open it up, and look at it for a minute. The scroll has notes written on it. '_Year 1650._

_I am writing in this scroll because there are no pieces of paper we can use. I am afraid, that if we cut down any more trees, the people might get angry. Unfortunately, this is no time to fret about paper. There is a much more important detail that must be dealt with. The plague. It has taken over most of the planet's population. Unfortunately, there are no cures as of now. I am trying to figure out a way to do that.'_

"Rei, come here," I say and show her and scroll.

Rei looks at it and reads the first entry out loud. "Wow. A plague? Just like what Endmyion said. This was written two years ago. Looks like there are a couple more entries. But this one is more recent." She places the scroll flat on the desk and begins reading the second entry. "_This is my second entry. I am sad to say, that my beloved wife Wynne died a long time from the plague. I have told my son we are separating. He doesn't know what really happened to her. I am afraid if he knows, then he might do something drastic. He is already on his last leg after going through a terrible civil war battle. At this point, I have gathered all top scientists that I know of, and hired them to figure out a cure for this plague. I cannot allow the plague to take my son like it has my wife." _She covers her mouth in disbelief. I, too, am in great deal of shock. Even so, she keeps reading.

"_Third entry 1651. I am continuing to lie to Endmyion about his mother and told him she was so sick, I sent her to a doctor miles away from the kingdom so she cannot infect anyone else. It has been three weeks and no such luck with the cure. However, I have found a way to revive her. It's perfect. One of my scientists knows a ritual that can be done. There is a price to pay: My sanity. But what can it really do? I won't let it take my sanity."_

"They revived Wynne?" I whisper. And he didn't even know about it.

"_Fourth entry: The ritual worked. She is alive and well. My son finally has his mother back. She doesn't remember much of what happened and goes on like nothing happened. I am satisfied with the results but trying to find a cure, is quite unlikely. I am told by a woman of the name of Amaterasu, whom I met briefly before this entry, not to give up and that there is a way."_

"That's the last one thus far," Rei says. "I think maybe we can try to find more?"

"Try the other side," Minako suggests.

Minako is right. There are two more entries on the backside.

"_Fifth entry: Months after I met, Amaterasu, my wife Wynne has left me. She claims I am too in over my head. In retaliation, I will not allow her to see her son as often as she likes. If she wants to stay with me, then she has to realize it is my castle… __**my **__rules. She will probably fill a bunch of nonsense in Endmyion's head if I let her see him. Amaterasu has told me that I can build an army once we find the cure, and go after the Moon Kingdom, which is what I always wanted but was afraid of their power. She also said the Silver Crystal would be in my hands."_

"Oh crap…" I say. "Not good."

"_Sixth entry: After a while, we have figured out something great. Something amazing. Amaterasu has become a great addition. We have discovered a weakness within one of the royals of the Moon Kingdom…"_ Rei stops reading. "I can't read anymore. The writing is too messy. We should leave, though."

"Endymion," I knock gently on the wall. "We're done." The wall opens again but there is no sign of him. Did he leave on us?

"I knew it," Rei scowls. "He left to go and frame us."

"No he didn't!" I say. "He wouldn't do that."

"Then why isn't he here?"

I didn't know how to respond to her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I hear her mumble. "Minako, contact Luna."

Minako taps on her wrist watch. It rings a few times, until someone's voice picks up. "Senshi? Is that you?" Luna's voice says. "We've been waiting to hear from you."

"We have news, too," Rei says. "The King of Earth wrote a journal entry we found in his office. He wrote how his wife died, and revived her. All because of an illness here that is killing off a lot of people. Know anything about it?"

Luna shakes her head. "Sorry, Rei, I don't keep up with Earth affairs. You know how I feel about the planet, too. Anything else?"

"They are trying to find a cure, and also, a woman named Amaterasu is helping him raise an army once he finds the cure because the stability here on Earth is low. Once they have an army, they can finally take over the Moon and find the Crystal. They also stated something about a weakness in the Royal family. What does she mean?" Rei asks.

"A weakness," Luna repeats.

"Has it something to do with my mother?" I question.

Luna seems silent, like she knows something that I don't. "How did they find out?"

"Luna, what is this weakness?" I demand. "Please, tell me."

"I didn't think you'd have to know… but I suppose I should tell you. Listen carefully to me Usagi-" Luna is suddenly cut off.

"Luna?!" I exclaim. "Minako, what happened?"

"Try to reconnect," Rei says.

Minako taps on the watch a couple of times. "It's busted! It won't move. The connection is turning bad all of a sudden."

"Did you find anything?" Endymion asks, suddenly as he comes from around the corner. I jump.

"What the hell? Where were you?" I snap.

"Sorry, I had to explain to one of the guards that I was taking a walk around the castle and needed a rest," he says. "What did you guys find? You were taking a while."

"We found your father's journal entries," I say. "You should read them when we get back."

"All right then, let's go before someone sees us."

I feel even worse about Wynne now. Endymion was lied to by his father about his mother. How terrible. That did grab my attention, though. If she was brought to life, then that meant she was not completely the same. She said to me she felt sick and had been for a while meaning that had to of been the reason why she turned into a monster. Something did go terribly wrong with the resurrection, and Endymion's father knew it. That was why there was that one monster running loose before Wynne. _Maybe the attacks are connected to her becoming a monster, _I think. What of it, I wonder.

It is strange that I am starting to figure these things on my own. Whether or not Rei or Minako have figured it out, I don't know. I have no idea if I am right. We need to do more investigating in order to confirm my theory. I never thought this hard before… in fact, it's starting to hurt my head but it seems to be worth it because I impressed Endymion with my knowledge before.

Before we are able to escape the basement, someone appears before us. Something… deadly and scary than ever before. When Endymion places the scorch light to see what it is, that someone knocks the scorch out of his hand. I am only able to see a little bit of who it is. A woman… with long blue hair and a black hood over her head. Now, we are left in the dark.

"I knew there were trespassers down here," the woman growls. "I felt your presence all over the castle."

"Dammit," Endymion says.

"I am going to report you all to the king. If you do not follow me, you will be punished even more," she says. "You Endymion, should know better."

Endymion says nothing.

_We're screwed, _I think. All that hard work for… for what? This? I guess I can't be surprised we were caught.

The woman takes us to the main floor. We are not able to escape because she has bound our hands together with some sort of force. I'm worried about what's going to happen next. Will the king kill us?! Will he throw us in jail?

We are in the main hall at last. The main hall is huge. Guards fill it, while standing by the door we are led through. The floor is checkered black and white with marbled pillars holding up the ceiling. The ceiling is has crazy designs, compared to its appearance on the outside. Still, there is nothing much to it.

And there, sitting on the throne is the King.

"What's this?" the King demands.

"Your son has led these outsiders into the basement. I am not sure what they were doing but I highly doubt it was good."

The king sighs. "I am extremely disappointed in you, Endymion." He points to Rei, Minako and I and adds, "Those are the trespassers? Put them in jail, to await their execution."

**Note: Yeah I know this is a long chapter, but it's a good thing it was, because I needed to explain A LOT of stuff. And if you are wondering, I have hinted at the curse in case you think that I have not added some Sleeping Beauty Elements. Please review!**


End file.
